


Time After Time

by xHookedonKillianx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHookedonKillianx/pseuds/xHookedonKillianx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma thinks the reason Liam doesn’t like her is because he believes she’s not good enough for Hook. But what if there is more to it than just that? Because the Underworld isn’t the first time Liam Jones meets Emma Swan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

“Hades went to a lot of trouble to keep us from learning his story,” Snow says with a smile.

“Which means we’re onto something,” Regina responds.

“Question is, what is Hades trying to hide from us?” David asks.

Hook looks over at Emma and smiles. For the first time, they finally have the upper hand.

“Well, there’s only one way to find out,” Emma starts.

She leans forward and picks up the pen. As soon as her fingers touch, a bright light shoots out from the book and the pen.

“What the bloody hell is going on?” Hook yells.

Regina drops the book to the ground and a portal opens. The air around them starts to whip and blow hard and they have to shield themselves from flying objects. Hook looks up just in time to see Emma start to tumble back toward the portal.

“Emma!” he hollers.

He takes a step forward but it’s too late. She’s falling into the portal with her arms out reaching for him.

“Killian!”

* * *

There’s a bright light that flashes and she can hear the screams of her family before her body is pulled back. The tingle of magic covers her skin and she can feel her body floating before it lands on a hard service.

“Ow,” Emma mumbles.

Her hip and elbow are throbbing and she groans as she tries to sit up. Her body goes stiff and her eyes snap open when she feels the ground beneath her. It’s not hardwood floor, it’s stone. Emma looks around and her eyes go wide. She’s no longer in her parent’s loft in the Underworld, she’s in a dark alley with wooden crates and barrels surrounding her. Voices can be heard in the distance, it’s loud, wherever she is, and the smell isn’t all that pleasing.

“Emma?”

Her head twists and she sees Regina pushing herself up next to her.

“What happened? Where are we?” Emma asks frantically.

Regina shakes her head. “I have no idea. Somewhere near the Enchanted Forest? I’ve never seen those shields before.”

Emma studies the flags the fly on the pole. They seem familiar to her, but it’s not until the sun shines from behind a cloud that she remembers them.

“Regina! Those are Arendelle crocuses! We’re in Arendelle!”

“That’s not the only thing…” Emma turns back to find Regina with a hard look on her face. “My magic isn’t working. Have you tried yours?”

Emma waves her hand but nothing happens. She presses her lips together and tries again, but still nothing.

“Great,” she says with a huff. “We’re stuck here with no magic. How did we even get here? I thought we were stuck in the Underworld.”

“Emma,” Regina starts. “The portal opened when you picked up the pen, and it opened from the book. I think we’re in the book, and if we are, we’re still _technically_ in the Underworld.”

“Why the hell would the book suck us into Arendelle? Do you think Hades has something to do with this?”

Regina wipes her hands on coat and shakes her head. “I don’t know. But we should probably get out of these clothes, it’ll be best if we don’t stand out. Then we can figure out a way to get out of here and back to our son.”

The two women steal clothes from a nearby hut and Emma cringes when she has to put the corset back on. She swore after her time in the Enchanted Forest, she would never wear one again and here she is putting one on.

After they are dressed, Emma and Regina move to the main street and walk slowly.

“If we are in Arendelle, we can just go see Elsa. See if maybe she can help us get back.”

“The last time we took a trip to the Underworld, we needed Gold’s blood. Do you really think Frosty’s wife is going to be able to get us back?”

Emma sighs and adjusts the hood of her cloak. “No. But she does have power, and she always spoke of the rock trolls. Maybe they can help us?”

Regina eyes her but doesn’t say anything.

“We should make our way to the castle.” Emma suggests.

They walk in silence for a while. Both keeping their eyes on the surroundings and avoid sticking out. They just reach the docks when Emma stops. Her jaw drops as she stares at the ship swaying back and forth in the water. There are flags hanging, but she would know that ship anywhere.

“Regina,” she whispers. “That’s the Jolly Roger.”

Emma takes a step forward and her eyes go wide. There are a bunch of men running around the deck, but they don’t look like pirates. They are all clean cut and proper.

“All hands on deck!” a voice screams and it makes Emma stop.

She knows that voice, but the man who yelled has his back to her.

Her brow goes together as she stares at the man on the ship. He has on black boots, white pants, a navy blue jacket, and a ridiculous hat on his head. His long hair is pulled back into a pony tail and he stands at full attention as he keeps eye over the Jolly Roger. When he finally turns around, Emma’s eyes go wide.

“Hook?” she whispers out in disbelief.

“Not Hook, Emma,” Regina whispers to her.

Emma looks over at her and Regina motions back to the ship with her head.

“Killian Jones.”

Her eyes snap back to the ship and her jaw drops when he crosses his arms behind his back. He has not one, but _two_ hands. She takes a step forward and just stares in amazement as her hand automatically reaches up to grip the ring that hangs from her necklace.

“So we time jumped… How far back have we traveled?”

“My guess,” Regina answers. “Pretty far if your pirate is still in the Royal Navy.”

Emma’s gaze breaks from Killian to look over at Regina in confusion. She rolls her eyes and motions back to the ship.

“That uniform he’s wearing is a Naval Uniform and those flags on the ship are royal flags. We’ve traveled back centuries it seems. Which means your frosty friend hasn’t even been born yet.”

She turns back to the ship and her eyes stay glued on Killian. The way he moves is so different than anything she has ever seen. It’s so formal, so straight edged, so… proper.

“Why would the book bring us here?”

Regina shakes her head. “I don’t know. But we should get going before he sees us.”

Emma looks back at her in confusion and Regina rolls her eyes.

“Didn’t you learn anything from the last time you time traveled? He can’t see us, if he does, he might remember us in the future then everything will change.”

Her body deflates but she nods because Regina is right.

“Now, I’m going to go into that tavern and see if I can get any information on those rock trolls. Can you keep yourself out of trouble for five minutes?”

Emma gives her a bored look to which Regina answers with a raised eyebrow before she turns and walks away. She stands there in the middle of the road and adjusts the hood on her head. She knows no one is going to recognize her, they will all be long dead by the time she’s born, all except one, but it makes her feel safe. It gives her a way to watch her surroundings without being too obvious.

She hears another yell from the ship and looks back. She knows she should go, but even if he does spot her, there’s no way he would be able to tell what she looks like from this far away, especially with her hood up. Her brow goes together when she sees that Killian is no longer on the deck of the ship.

People walk in front of her and she has to stand on her toes as she searches for him, but he’s nowhere to be found. A frown forms on her face and her shoulders sag. Knowing that Killian is so close, but unable to approach him kills her, even if it is the past version of himself.

Past.

That’s right. _Her_ Killian isn’t here. He’s stuck in the Underworld with her family hundreds of years in the future. Emma shakes her head and a new form of determination flows through her. They have to figure out a way to get back so they can defeat Hades and all go home.

So, with a sigh, she turns to go start questioning some of the towns people when she bumps into a solid chest with a very unlady like ‘oompf’. Strong arms wrap around her to keep her from falling and her hood falls down off of her head.

Emma looks up to apologize to the person and her body goes stiff.

Killian pulls back and when his eyes connect with hers they go wide as his mouth pops open. They both stare at each other and she can feel a small smile form on her face. He’s wearing the same expression on his face that he had when they first ‘met’ in the book before she became the Dark One.

_He’s here, he’s actually here._

“Ugh,” he breathes out and it breaks her from trance.

_Oh, shit! He’s here!_

Emma’s eyes go wide and she starts to panic. He can’t see her. Regina made that very clear.

“Lieutenant Jones!” a voice yells from behind him.

Emma takes a step back and Killian shakes his head before he turns. When he looks away, she takes off running. People bump into her and she knocks someone’s cart over but she doesn’t have time to stop. She has to get as far away from Killian as possible.

“Wait!” he calls out to her but she ignores him.

She can hear him following her and she pushes herself even harder. What she wouldn’t give to have her powers right now. Emma turns down an alley and ducks behind some wooden crates. Her heart is hammering in her chest and she squeezes her eyes shut as his footsteps echo in the alley. When she doesn’t hear him running anymore, she peaks her eyes through a crack in the crate and her hearts stops.

Killian stands at the edge of the alley staring down it in confusion. He’s panting from his run and he reaches up to take his hat off his head. Emma watches as he wipes he brow before he takes a step into the alley and she crouches down to hide herself more.

He’s standing right in front of her when a voice calls out.

“Lieutenant Jones! The Captain has requested an audience.”

A frown appears on his face before he squares his shoulders and puts his hat back on his head.

“Aye.”

Killian walks out of the alley and Emma sags in relief. She falls back against the wall behind her and squeezes her eyes shut.

Regina is going to kill her.

* * *

Hook paces back and forth in the loft. His whole body is shaking and every time he hears Snow sniffle it breaks his heart even more. Emma came all this way to save him and now she’s been sucked somewhere along with Regina and they have no idea on how to get her back. David sits at the table as he tries to console his wife, but there is no use. They’ve lost their daughter.

“It doesn’t make sense,” David huffs. “Their names are on the tombstones! They can’t leave.”

Hook shakes his head. He’s just about to rip out of the apartment to go find Hades himself when Henry comes barreling down the stairs.

“Guys!”

All of their eyes shoot over to him. He has the book in his hand that Regina was holding before her and Emma disappeared. Henry puts the book down onto the table and flips the pages.

“These just appeared. I don’t know what happened… I was looking at the book trying to figure out a way to get them back and then… I don’t know. I fell asleep? But when I woke up, the pen was in my hand and these new pages were here.”

Hook rushes over and his mouth drops open. There on the page was a drawing of Regina and Emma staring off at something. They are wearing old dresses with cloaks over them.

“Is this happening right now?” Snow gasps as she pulls the book to her.

Henry shakes his head and reaches down to flip the page. “No. It’s in the past. Look.”

He stops on a certain page and points. David takes the book and starts to read.

“’Emma watches Regina walk into the Tavern with a heavy heart. They both know they have to get back to their family but without their magic, it was going to be a hard journey. The princess turns to find information of her own when she bumps into a man. The same man she was staring at minutes before. Killian Jones…”

David stops reading and all of their heads snap over to look at him. His eyes go wide and he takes a step forward to pull the book closer to him.

“The bloody hell,” he whispers to himself before he starts to read. “’Killian Jones has never seen a more beautiful creature in his life. Her eyes are green like the forest and her hair is golden like the sun. He feels himself transfixed by her beauty and can do nothing but stare. Her lips curve into a small smile and his heart starts to beat wildly in his chest. He must know her name, who she is. He must know everything about her. His trance is broken when a voice calls out for him. Killian turns his head for a quick second and when he looks back, the beauty is gone. He sees her running and he finds himself chasing after her.’”

Next to the writing is a drawing of himself, dressed fully in his Naval uniform with Emma. Hook takes a step back in shock. David flips the page and there is another drawing of him standing in an alley while Emma hides behind a wooden crate.

“This happened?” David asks him.

“I don’t remember any of this.”

“Well,” Snow starts. “It was a _long_ time ago.”

He shakes his head. “No. This is Arendelle. I remember making port there...”

“What happened?”

Hook searches his brain. He does remember making port there, but the next thing he remembers is leaving.

“I don’t know. I came down with a bad case of the flu and was bed ridden for the week stay. I don’t remember a thing.”

David flips another page and it’s blank.

“Where’s the rest of it?”

Hook reaches down to flip some more pages but they are blank as well. Henry shakes his head.

“The only thing I can think of is that this is what’s happening now for them. As their story continues, I’ll be able to write some more.”

Snow shoots up from her seat and wraps her arms around Henry.

“Then we will be able to know what’s happening and if they are okay! Henry, this is fantastic!”

David closes the book and hands it back to his grandson.

“Here. See if you can write some more. Then maybe we can figure out a way to get them back.”

* * *

“You did what?!” Regina yells.

Emma winces and gives a small smile to the people that look over at them.

“Will you keep your voice down!” she hisses at her.

“What did I tell you? I told you he could _not_ see us! Are you that desperate that you’re willing to jeopardize our whole future?!”

“It was an accident! I went to leave and we bumped into each other. Literally! I ran as soon as I realized who it was. But he kind of…”

“Ran after you,” Regina finishes with a huff.

Her hands are on her hips and she’s staring out into the crowd of people as they walk by.

“How did you know?”

Regina rolls her eyes. “Please, he’s been making moon eyes over you since the moment he stepped foot in Storybrooke, it’s not hard to figure it out. Now we just have to pray he doesn’t remember you a hundred years from now.”

Emma lets out a sigh and goes to stand next to her. She’s wants to believe that he won’t remember her, he doesn’t remember meeting her back in the Enchanted Forest, but he was also three sheets to the wind then.

“Did you find out any information?”

Regina presses her lips together. “The King and Queen of Arendelle are in the middle of a peace treaty with the King in the neighboring land. Rumor has it, to show their support they are giving the King the maps that lead to the rock trolls’ location.”

Emma looks at her in surprise and Regina gives her smirk. “You think you’re the only one that knows how to get information with just your looks?”

She chuckles and shakes her head. “So have they given them these maps? Maybe we can get them first.”

Regina’s face turns nervous.

“What?”

The raven haired woman turns to her and crosses her arms. “The Naval Commission that was entrusted to deliver the maps is due to pick them up later today, and the name of their ship, is The Jewel of the Realm.”

Emma looks at her in shock before she presses the heels of her palms to her eyes.

“Killian’s ship.”

“And without magic…”

“We’re going to have to get close,” Emma finishes for her.

Regina stays quiet and Emma lets out a large puff of air. The only way for them to get the maps that will lead them to the rock trolls is by stealing them from the man she is supposed to stay far away from.

“Maybe Killian won’t be there,” Emma suggests. “Wouldn’t they want the Captain to be the one to do the exchange?”

“Hook’s a Lieutenant, Emma,” Regina starts. “He’s also the Captain’s brother. He’ll be there.”

Emma is starting to get frustrated. “So what do we do? We need those maps to get the location of the rock trolls!”

“I know the road they will be taking, I’ll handle it.”

She eyes her. “You?”

“Well we can’t risk you and Captain Guyliner running into each other again, can we? It’ll be fine.”

Emma sighs. “And you think you’ll be able to steal something from armed Naval guards? I know you can take care of yourself, Regina, but you don’t have magic. I know how to get in and out of a place. Let me do it. You said you know the road they’ll be on?” Regina nods. “Good.”

Regina eyes her. “And how exactly are _you_ going to handle them, Miss. Swan?”

Emma smiles at her. “By taking a page out of my mother’s book.”

* * *

Hook lets out a sigh and sits back in his chair. It does make him feel better that they are getting a play by play of what’s happening with Emma, but he still feels sick to his stomach. She’s stuck in the past and there is nothing they can do about it.

“So they are going to plan on robbing you,” Snow sighs.

“Aye.”

David leans his elbows on the table.

“And I’m guessing you still have no memory of any of this?”

Hook throws him a dirty look and David shakes his head.

“I remember the voyage to Arendelle. We were commissioned by our King to retrieve a present from the King and Queen. But, like I said before, I came down with the flu. I hardly left the ship. This… run in, that happened, must have taken place right before I fell ill. It could explain why I don’t remember it.”

“Perhaps your brother is the one that they meet on the road,” Snow suggest softly.

He rubs his hand over his face. Hook wants to believe that his brother wouldn’t keep something like that from him, but after everything that happened earlier, it seems there were many things his brother kept from him.

“Perhaps,” he mumbles.

They three of them sit there in silence as they wait for Henry to continue the story.

* * *

Emma runs as the final tree falls onto the road and hides. Regina is waiting for her at the Tavern to return and it took much convincing for her to do it. But the truth is, Emma is the only one that would be able to handle herself if it came down to a fight. Regina is powerful in many ways, but without her magic, she is just another royal who needs an armed guard.

She isn’t waiting too long before she hears them approaching. Her heart picks up when she sees Liam and Killian leading a group of five men on their horses. She has to bite her lip when she sees the smile on his face. It’s a smile that is usually only reserved for her when they are alone, but here, he wears it freely and out in the open.

“Hold!” Liam calls out and they all stop once they come upon her blockade.

Emma watches from behind the tree as Killian dismounts from his horse. He’s taking the bate just like she’s planned.

“What seems to be the problem, Lieutenant?” Liam asks from his horse.

Killian looks over the trees.

“A tree seems to have fallen, Captain.”

Liam dismounts his horse and walks up to him. He whispers something to Killian, too soft for her hear, but she notices the way Killian rolls his eyes and Liam smirks before he takes a step back.

“This road is the only way back to the docks! Turning around will put us back a whole day. We must remove it right away.”

When all of the sailor’s backs are to her, she slowly makes her way out of the woods. Her feet move softly against the ground and she makes sure not to step on any twigs.

“You heard the Captain, let’s get this tree moved, gent!” Killian yells out to them.

The last sailor leaves his horse to help and she’s finally able to get to Liam’s horse. She searches the satchels on its side and grins when she sees the maps. Emma jumps up onto the horse and it cries out. All the sailor’s heads spin to her and she quickly yanks the reigns.

“You there!” Killian yells. “Stop!”

_Shit._

“Yah!” Emma yells and the horse gallops at full speed.

She can hear the hooves of another horse behind her and she snaps the reigns harder. She doesn’t have to look back to know who’s chasing her. Killian never was one for having things taken from him. The riding behind her gets louder and she knows if the horse doesn’t speed up, she’s not going to be able to lose him.

Her heels dig into the horse’s side for another push, but it’s too late. Killian has caught up with her and before she can snap the reigns, he flies off of the horse he is riding and tackles her to the ground. Emma scrambles onto her stomach and crawls free. She doesn’t want to get into a hand to hand combat with him, she’s not even sure if she _could_. Even though he isn’t _her_ Killian, he’s still him in some form and the thought of hurting him kills her. But she does know she needs to get away.

Regina is going to kill her again.

Emma reaches down into her boot and pulls out her small blade. Maybe she can scare him off with it. She grunts when she feels hands grab her arms and twist her around.

“Stealing from the Royal Navy you bleeding coward! Show your…” Killian stops with his fist pulled back and his eyes go wide.

He stares at her in complete shock and she knows it’s the opening she needs.

“It’s you,” he breathes out in surprise.

Emma smirks and she squeezes the blade in her hands before she throws her fist at his face. It is meant to purposely miss him, but he falls back off of her anyway. She quickly jumps to her feet and runs over to the horse she stole.

“This isn’t over!” he growls out to her. “I _will_ find you!”

* * *

Hook reaches up to touch the scar on his cheek in wonder after David gets done reading the new pages Henry has written.

“Is that how you remember getting that scar?” Snow asks him in soft voice.

He shakes his head slowly. “Never knew how I got the scar. Always thought it was from a rum filled night.”

Snow gives him a smile and he turns back to the book. David sighs when he sees the blank page.

“So they have your maps,” he starts. “Now they just need to get to the rock trolls.”

“There’s just one problem, mate,” Hook cuts him off.

“What’s that?”

“She’s just stolen maps that belong to the Royal Navy, there’s no way I’m going to let her get away with it.”

* * *

Emma slams the maps down onto the table in front of Regina and sits down.

“Any trouble?”

She sighs. “We need to get our powers back or at least get a memory potion.”

Regina huffs and throws her arms in the air. “You told me you could do this without being caught! Do you have any idea the consequences that could come from this? What if he remembers you in the future when you first meet? It could change everything and we will have no idea what future we are going home to!”

Emma lets out a groan and puts her head in her hands.

“I know, okay. I know. But I under estimated him. It won’t happen again. I’m sure there’s some way we can get a memory potion, what about Gold?”

“I don’t even know where Gold is, even if I did, he’s not the Dark One! Emma, we’re hundreds of years in the past. I have no idea where to even start to look for a memory potion, or if it’s been discovered yet.”

She squeezes her eyes shut as she tries to come up with a plan. Before there was hope that Killian wouldn’t remember her because it was a quick glance before she ran. Now, she’s stolen from him and he tackled her to the ground. There is no chance he’s not going to remember her now.

“What are we going to do?”

Regina shakes her head. “Right now I think it’s best we just get to the rock trolls. We can worry about Hook and his memories later. I just want to get back to Henry.”

They eat in the tavern before they head off into the woods. By the time night falls, they make a small camp in the center of the woods. Their plan is to rest until morning because trekking around in an unknown forest at night isn’t the smartest idea.

“How far of a journey is it?”

Regina sighs and looks down at the map in her hands.

“Three days… maybe two if we don’t run into any trouble.”

“Do you think they will be able to help?” Emma asks softly.

“I hope they will,” Regina answers. When Emma looks at her she rolls her eyes. “I think your mother is starting to rub off on me.”

They fall silent after that and Emma just stares into the blazing fire while she plays with the ring on her necklace. She has no idea how everything got so messed up. Just hours before they tried to leave the Underworld, but couldn’t because of a trick Hades conjured up, and now they are stuck in the past while her family is still in the Underworld looking for a chance to escape.

“Henry is fine.”

Regina’s voice breaks her out of her thoughts. When Emma looks up at her, Regina gives her a small smile.

“He’s with your parents, Robin, & Hook. They aren’t going to let anything happen to him.”

“Are you trying to convince me that or yourself?”

She sees Regina’s lips twitch in the fire light. She’s about to open her mouth when she hears a twig snap in the distance.

“What was that?”

Regina looks around.

“It was probably just an animal.”

But Emma isn’t convinced. She grabs the cutlass she stole and stands up. Regina tries to argue with her but she ignores her and takes a step to the edge of her camp. There’s a sharp sound of a blade being drawn and she quickly turns. Her cutlass held high, she comes face to face with Liam Jones, his own sword held to her.

“By order of the King you are both under arrest for high treason!” he growls at her.

From the corner of her eye she sees Regina stand with the maps in her hands.

“Now,” Liam growls. “Hand over the maps that you have stolen and no one gets hurt.”

* * *

“I don’t understand; how could I not remember any of this?” Hook huffs as he pulls the book away from David.

He flips through the pages with his jaw clenched. There are drawings of him and Liam standing in the camp with Emma and Regina but he has no memory of it ever happening. He flips back to the previous pages, hoping that something with spark inside of him, but nothing comes.

“There has to be an explanation,” David insists. “Maybe they get their magic back, or come across a potion. You’re _sure_ you don’t remember any of this?”

Hook growls and Snow leans forward on the table.

“We don’t think you’re lying, Killian. But these books, you know how they work, the stories in them _actually_ happened,” Snow explains.

“Aye. But I’m telling _you_ , this never happened. The first time I met your daughter was that day in the Enchanted Forest.”

David’s brow goes together.

“Wasn’t it in a Tavern?”

Hook glares at him.

* * *

Emma hears movement right before Killian emerges from the darkness behind his brother with his own sword held up. When she sees him, Emma drops her cutlass to her side and swallows. Their eyes connect and she notices there is a cut on his right cheek that wasn’t there when he tackled her.

Killian drops his sword and puts it back in his belt.

“Captain,” he says but Liam doesn’t answer him.

Emma stands there with her cutlass at her side staring at them blankly.

“Liam,” Killian tries again with a step forward.

He still doesn’t answer. Liam’s face goes even harder and he pushes his sword out. Regina takes a step forward in defiance.

“Brother!” Killian cries out.

Liam finally looks back at him.

“Put your sword down, these are ladies!”

“Do you forget what one of these _ladies_ did to your face, little brother?”

Emma’s eyes go wide and she stares at his cheek. It’s in the same spot where his scar usually is.

_Holy shit, I gave him that scar._

Killian sighs. “ _Younger_ brother, and it was an accident! Now, please. Lower your sword. We can talk this out rationally.”

Liam clenches his jaw before he finally lowers his sword, but doesn’t put it away.

“Our maps. If you’ll so kindly hand them over,” he says to her.

Regina steps forward. “We need those maps. We’re not handing anything over.”

Liam growls. “And just who might you be, ma’am?”

“Regina Mills,” she states.

He turns to Emma. “And you?”

“I fail to see how that is important,” Regina answers with an attitude.

“Can she not speak for herself?” Liam growls at her.

Emma presses her lips together but stays silent. She can feel Killian’s eyes on her but she forces herself not to look at him.

“If there is talking that needs to be done, you can speak to me!” Regina hisses.

“Very well. _Regina_ , care to tell me why you’ve stolen our maps? Are you in league with King Harold? Are you trying to start a war?”

Emma’s face scrunches together in confusion while Regina chuckles dryly.

“We have no qualms with your King, Captain. You may have your maps back when we are finished with them.”

Killian continues to look at her and she’s finds herself losing her battle. She gives in and looks at him, but when his lips twitch, she quickly looks away and tries to hide her small smile. Even if he isn’t _her_ Killian, she’s still getting butterflies whenever he looks at her.

“Those maps belong to His Majesty; they lead to a very _private_ location that is not to be known by…”

“They lead to the rock trolls and that’s exactly where me and my friend need to go.”

Liam and Killian both look at them in shock.

“How do you know that?” Killian asks softly.

He’s looking at Emma but Regina is the one that answers.

“We know a lot of things, Lieutenant. But we can’t give you back those maps. It’s the only chance we have at locating them. Now, if you would kindly let us go, I will make sure the maps are returned to you before you are due to leave for your kingdom.”

“Why should we let you go?” Liam spits. “You’re nothing but thieving scum!”

“Watch your tone, _Captain_!” she hisses to him.

He snorts and shakes his head.

“That’s enough of this. Killian, retrieve the maps. Our friends may take passage on the Jewel back to our kingdom, I hear her brig is the finest in all the land.”

Regina’s eyes blaze and she takes a step forward, but Emma stops her.

“Captain, wait!”

Killian’s head snaps toward her. It’s the first time she’s spoken in front of him and she sees his mouth drop.

“Please,” Emma pleads. “We’re sorry about stealing the maps, but the rock trolls are our only hope.”

“Then you should have thought about that before you decided to steal from his Majesties Royal Navy!”

Emma sighs and her shoulders sag. She knows that it’s possible for them to find another way, but that could take days, and gods know what can happen to everyone while they are gone.

Killian clears his throat. “Liam, perhaps we can make an exception…”

Liam’s head snaps over to his brother. “Are you mad, _Lieutenant_? We are on orders from the King…”

“Aye, but we aren’t due to set sail for another four days. They’ve promised to give the maps back to us after they reach the village of the rock trolls…” his eyes flicker over to Emma’s before he looks back at his brother. “What better way to insure the safety of the maps than to escort them?”

Her eyes go wide and she looks over at Regina. This isn’t exactly what they had in mind. It’s bad enough that Killian is with her, but to go on this journey, their future is forever going to be changed and she’s not sure if that’s a good thing or not.

Liam stares at his brother before he looks back at her and Regina. His face is hard and angry; it reminds her of their private conversation in the Underworld. He looks at her with such distaste, she wonders if she could ever be seen as a worthy person by the eldest Jones brother.

“How do we know they aren’t going to use the rock trolls for an attack. They’ve failed to say where they are from or their main reasoning for…”

“We’re trying to get back to our family,” Emma cuts him off. Regina gives her a hard look but she ignores her. “They are the only ones that can help us.”

“Your family?” Killian’s voice is filled with wonder.

She looks down at her feet and is silent before Regina steps forward.

“Yes. Our family is lost and we’d very much like a way to find them again.”

“And your land?” Liam asks.

Regina sighs. “Misthaven.”

The Jones brothers blink and exchange a look before they turn back to the girls.

“The Enchanted Forest?” Killian gasps.

“Misthaven is but a short journey away. Why do you seek help from the rock trolls if that is where your family is?”

Emma shakes her head. “Because our family isn’t _in_ the Enchanted Forest. They are somewhere else. We’ve come a long way, Captain. I beg you, please don’t stop us now.”

Tears prick her eyes as she pleads with him. Liam jaw ticks, the same way Killian’s does on occasion, as he looks at her. She can tell he’s skeptical, but he’s still listening.

“There’s more to it,” Liam starts. “What are you keeping from us?”

Regina lifts her chin in defiance. “That’s all you need to know. Our family needs us and we are trying to get back to them. We will give you the maps as soon as we reach the rock trolls location. Those are our terms. If you do not agree, you’re free to exchange swords with my friend here, but I shall warn you, she never loses.”

Emma’s grip on her cutlass tightens but she doesn’t move. She’s sure Killian won’t attack, he’s far too much of a gentleman to attack two women, but she’s not sure about Liam.

The Captain eyes her and goes to take a step forward before Killian touches his arm.

“A word, brother.”

The women take a couple steps back to allow the brothers some privacy.

“What are we going to do?” Emma whispers. “There’s no way Liam is just going to go for this plan.”

Regina eyes the two brothers before she looks back at Emma.

“Yes he is. Killian wants to and he’s going to follow whether he wants to or not, even if it’s just to keep an eye on his brother.”

“What makes you say that?”

Regina snorts. “Please, Hook’s already making moon eyes over you.”

Emma’s mouth pops open and she looks over. Sure enough Killian is staring at her while his brother speaks to him. When their eyes connect, his cheeks flush and he quickly looks away.

“I guess it’s true what they say about True Love, no matter when you meet, you feel it instantly.”

She gives Regina a smirk. “Know from experience, Your Majesty?”

The woman rolls her eyes. “Let’s just stick with the plan. They’ll lead us to the rock trolls and we can find a way back to the Underworld. We’ll worry about the consequences later.”

“Is that really a good idea?”

“No,” Regina huffs. “But it’s all we have right now. We know Hook goes to Neverland in the future and is there for centuries, maybe he just forgets. Two hundred years is a long time to remember a face.”

Emma sighs. It is a long time to remember a face, but it’s also a long time to seek vengeance and he did that. Killian is nothing short of persistent and if he wants to remember her, something tells her he’s going to.

“Alright then,” Liam says with a sigh. He puts his sword back in his belt and turns to them. “We will go on this quest with you. We will lead you to where the rock trolls make home but the maps will stay in _my_ possession.”

Regina chuckles dryly. “So you can take them and leave us when our backs are turned?”

“I assure you we wouldn’t,” Killian says softly. “My brother and I believe in good form. If we say we’ll escort you to their location, we will.”

Regina looks at Emma for assurance. She knows he is telling the truth, so she gives her a slight nod.

“Very well,” Regina answers.

Liam puts his hands on the heel of his sword. “And we do this my way. There will be no trickery or nonsense of any kind. Do I make myself clear?”

Her teeth clench together and she opens her mouth but Emma steps forward.

“Of course, Captain. We’ll follow your lead.”

His eyebrows go up and Emma has to jab Regina in her side. The woman sighs and rolls her eyes.

“You have my word.”

Emma turns to Regina and holds her hands out for the maps. The former queen reluctantly hands them over before she brushes her hair over her shoulder. Emma moves to hand the maps to Liam, but Killian jumps forward and takes them first. She bites her lip to hide her smile and looks away when he smiles at her. There’s a huff from Liam and Killian quickly turns to hand the stolen maps to him.

Liam eyes them both for a couple seconds before he nods.

“Let’s rest. We’ll leave at first light.”

He turns and walks over to their fire while Killian stands there staring at Emma. She can feel her cheeks start to tint and she has to remind herself that this isn’t _her_ Killian. She’s going to have to try and stay away from him as best as she can.

Regina pushes herself in between them to her makeshift bed and Emma giggles at his annoyed expression. When Killian hears her giggle, his ears turn pink before his face morphs back into a more civil expression.

“I’m sorry about your face,” she says softly. “I really wasn’t trying to harm you.”

Killian chuckles and shakes his head.

“Just a scratch. No need to cause alarm.”

Emma gives him a small smile before she moves to follow Regina.

“Ugh,” he coughs out.

She stops and looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I didn’t get your name, love,” he whispers to her with a hint of shyness.

Emma can’t help but smile. She’s never seen this side of Killian before, he’s always been so confident, so cocky, but now he seems nervous and unsure. She looks over to Regina who rolls her eyes.

“Um, Emma,” she clears her throat. “My name is Emma.”

His lips curve before he reaches forward and takes her hand in his. Emma swallows as he lifts her hand to his lips and kisses it.

“Killian Jones, at your service, milady.”

_Oh, this isn’t going to be good._


	2. Part 2

When the first light reaches the sky, Emma hears Killian and Liam start to move. She lets out a sigh and looks over to see Regina still sleeping. She couldn’t sleep a wink the night before because all she could think about was how her family is in the Underworld, because of her, and she’s stuck in past.

The worst is that she’s stuck in the past with the one person who makes her feel safer, and he doesn’t even know who she is. He hasn’t met her yet, hasn’t kissed her yet, hasn’t loved her yet.

Tears prick her eyes and she forces them to stay where they are.

While the brothers pack up their bags, Emma rises to wake Regina. Her eyes connect with Killian’s and her breath catches in her chest. He’s relieved himself of his coat and is just wearing his white shirt, with a cream vest, and matching pants. His eyes are puffy from sleep and his hair is, still tucked back in a ponytail, is messier than it was yesterday. His sleeves are rolled up to show his forearms and she can’t help but stare at them. Back in Storybrooke, his arms are rarely bare and she feels almost bad for staring at them.

_Seriously, how can his forearms be_ that _hot?_

Her eyes blink and she looks up to see him watching her. Killian gives her a shy smile and she quickly turns away from him.

_No lasting impressions._

“Regina,” Emma whispers as she shakes her shoulder. “It’s time to get up.”

The former queen groans and sits up. “Why must all Naval men insist on waking up at day break?”

Emma snorts and starts to gather their small amount of belongings.

“Because the new day starts when the sun rises,” Liam calls out. “Every good sailor knows that. Now, our mission awaits and I, for one, don’t plan on losing any time.”

He throws them a sarcastic smirk before he turns back to his brother. Regina rolls her eyes.

“Self-righteous through and through.”

Emma sighs. She’s never once sought out approval from anyone in her entire life, if someone didn’t like her, that was their problem, not hers.

But Liam is different, he’s Killian’s older brother, the only family he’s ever had, she _wants_ him to like her. Wants him to see the love she has for his little brother and how badly she wants to help him.

She’s suddenly hit with a painful reality. This is probably how Killian felt all those times her family looked down on him when he was first trying to change, to become a better man. It’s terrible and hurtful and makes her feel unworthy.

A throat clears and she looks up to see Killian standing before her. He’s squirming on his feet and his hands are pulling at the strap across his shoulder.

“I trust you slept well.”

“Ugh,” Emma starts with a chuckle. “As well as anyone can on a dirt floor, but I’ve had worst.”

His eyes widen at that. “Back in the Enchanted Forest?”

Emma packs up the rest of her bag and shakes her head. “Oh, not the Enchanted Forest. Back in Phoenix.”

“Phoenix? I’ve never heard of such a place.” She stills and squeezes her eyes shut. “Is that near the Enchanted Forest?”

She has to get far away from him before she tells him anything else that might make the time lime implode.

“No.”

“So you’ve traveled before, then?”

Emma lets out a sigh and turns to him. “Look, Killian. I can’t really talk about the places that I’ve been. I don’t mean to be rude, it’s just… complicated.”

He steps back and nods. The look on his face breaks her heart, she’s hurt his feelings, but it’s for the best.

Silence falls over them and Emma picks her bag up. Killian takes a step forward and motions with his left hand, yeah she’s still use to that, to her bag.

“I could carry your bag if you’d like, milady.”

Emma presses her lips together and puts the strap over her shoulder.

“I got it. Thanks.”

She brushes past him and tries to ignore the hurt it causes her.

* * *

“You’re telling me Regina and Emma are in this book?” Robin asks in horror.

Hook rubs his hand over his face and motions to the book.

“They aren’t _in_ the book, mate. They’ve time traveled, because Henry is the Author, he’s able to recount their tale.”

“So we’re able to get a play by play of what’s going on with them,” Snow asks.

Robin takes a seat at the table next to Hook and pulls the book to him.

“How did this happen?”

“We don’t know,” Hook sighs. “But right now, they are heading to the rock trolls to find a way back.”

Everyone looks up when David comes in through the front door.

“Were you able to find Gold?” Snow asks as she stands.

“No,” he says with a shake of the head. “He’s not at his shop. I don’t know where he is.”

Hook clenches his jaw. If they had any hope of trying to help Emma, they would need the crocodile. But, of course, he disappeared.

“Mate, is that you?” Robin asks.

He looks down at the book to see a picture of Emma and himself talking in the forest.

“Aye.” Robin looks up at him with wide eyes. “Before you get your hopes up, no, I don’t remember it.”

The thief sags before he turns back to the book and flips through the pages. David and Snow sit back down at the table.

“We’ll find a way to get them back.”

Hook just clenches his jaw as he sits there feeling helpless while he waits for the lad to write more pages.

* * *

“Are you going to continue to avoid him?”

Emma blinks up at Regina as they walk through the forest.

“What do you mean?”

“He has been trying to speak to you since this morning and you are actively staying away from him.”

Her head moves back to look behind her. Liam and Killian are following them a couple feet back, while Liam’s eyes are on his surroundings, Killian is looking at her. She quickly looks forward and tries to hide her smile.

“He shouldn’t even be here, Regina,” she whispers. “Isn’t it better if I stay away from him and not make any lasting impressions?”

Regina rolls her eyes. “I think that shipped sailed when they found us last night, Emma. I mean, it’s not the first time you’ve ignored him, but here he doesn’t know why.”

Emma lets out a sigh and adjusts the strap over her chest.

“Are you telling me you feel bad for him?”

“No!” Regina quickly answers. Emma raises her eyebrow and the woman’s shoulders sag. “Maybe a little. He’s not Hook here. He’s just a Lieutenant who can’t keep his eyes off of a pretty woman. You’re coming off as a little hostile and I’m sure he’s wondering why.”

Before she can answer, Liam calls out to them.

“There’s a small ravine up ahead. I suggest we replenish our water supply.”

Both women roll their eyes before they turn back to the brothers. Killian is still looking at her, but when her eyes connect with his, he blushes before he looks down at the ground and shuffles his feet.

“Very well, Captain,” Regina starts then she turns to Emma. “Emma, why don’t you and the Lieutenant find us a place to rest so we may eat, while the Captain and I go replenish our water.”

Emma’s head snaps over to her and the former queen smirks. She opens her mouth to protest but Liam beats her to it.

“Absolutely not!”

Killian takes a step forward. “Smashing idea.”

Regina snorts while Liam glares at his brother. He pulls him aside and starts to hiss a whisper at him while Emma turns to slap Regina on her arm.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh, come on. Give the guy a break. Besides, maybe I can use this to my advantage in the future.”

Emma presses her lips together but stays silent. Regina gives her another smirk and turns back to the brothers.

“Are you ready, Captain?”

Liam’s jaw clenches and hisses one last thing to his brother before he stomps toward them. Emma takes a step back so that he can walk by, and doesn’t miss the glare he throws at her. Liam Jones thinks she’s nothing but a thieving scum and she doubts she’s going to be able to change his mind.

When she looks up, Killian gives her a tight lipped smile and motions to the right.

“On the map there is a clearing just past these trees.”

Her hands start to shake as she nods.

“After you,” he whispers.

Emma gives him a small smile and moves to the right. They both stay silent, but his presence next to her makes her nervous. All she wants to do is fall into his arms and hear him tell her it’s going to be okay. That she’s not going to fail, that he believes in her. But he’s not that person yet, he’s still the young Lieutenant with stars in his eyes and barely any pain.

She cuts down a branch that’s in her way with her cutlass and moves through the forest.

“You don’t talk much, do you?”

Emma looks over to see Killian walking next to her with a slight smile on his face and she can’t help but bite her lip.

“Uh, sorry, I’m just…” she motions in front of her.

“No, that’s quite alright,” he says with a chuckle. “I just… I wanted to make sure I didn’t offend you in anyway.”

Emma snorts. “Offend me? I was the one that cut you, remember? If anyone should be offended here, it should be you.”

From the corner of her eye she sees his cheeks tint. “Well, I did knock you from your horse.”

She giggles and his smiles widens.

“Yeah, but I did steal from you.”

His head tilts toward her and he smirks. “I did tell you I would find you.”

Her breath hitches in her throat and her heart starts to race. Killian obviously doesn’t know the meaning behind those words yet, but it still makes her feel warm inside.

They walk for a couple more seconds in silence before she looks over at him and motions to his face.

“You’re not afraid it’s going to scar?”

There’s another branch in her way, but before she can cut it down, Killian pushes it away.

“Thank you,” she mumbles.

He gives her a shy smile and they continue to walk. “No. Besides, if it scars, I guess I’ll just have something to remember you by.”

* * *

“It seems you are quite taken with her,” Robin says to Hook after Snow gets done reading the fresh pages.

Hook’s jaw ticks but he doesn’t say anything. It doesn’t surprise him, since the moment he met Emma, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. His past self in the Enchanted Forest seemed to think so, as well. It only made sense that his Lieutenant self would think the same.

The only problem is, his Lieutenant self hasn’t been hurt, doesn’t know the pain of losing someone he loves, has never been in love, so if he’s falling for her, it’s going to be hard and fast. Because _that_ version of himself wants nothing more than someone to love, and Emma Swan is that someone no matter what time in his life it is.

“I think it’s adorable,” Snow says with a small smile.

David leans forward on the table. “At least you’re a gentleman.”

“I’m always a gentleman, mate.” Hook says with a smirk.

David rolls his eyes.

“Your brother, on the other hand…” Robin starts.

Hook looks down. He knows that in the end, Liam saw the goodness in Emma and knew she truly loved him, but it still hurts to see him being so rude toward her. They are the two great loves of his life and he wants nothing more for them to get along one of the times they’ve met.

“He’s just looking out for his brother,” David says before he looks up at Hook. “Emma stole from you and marked your face. It’s completely understandable. Besides, we all know how he feels now, or how he felt before he moved on.”

Hook gives Dave a small smile and a nod in thanks. He didn’t get a chance to tell Emma what Liam said about her, she was sucked into the portal before he could, but he did tell her parents when they were waiting for new pages.

They told him they weren’t surprised, eventually, everyone always sees the good in Emma. He just hopes she remembers that while she’s there.

* * *

When they make it to the clearing, Emma lets out a gasp. It’s filled with beautiful green grass and purple flowers as far as the eye can see. There are actual butterflies flying around along with birds and the sun is shining bright.

A small smile comes to her face as she remembers the beautiful meadow Killian took her to in Camelot. She’s about to bring it up, when she stops herself. He’s not going to remember it because he hasn’t experienced it yet, and because he’s with her now, he might never experience it.

“Does this upset you?”

Emma’s head snaps over to see Killian staring at her with his brow together. She blinks her tears away and shakes her head.

“No. Sorry,” she looks back at the clearing. “It just… reminds me of something.”

“Something sad?”

A small smile appears on her face as flashes of their time together in the meadow goes through her mind.

“No,” Emma answers softly. “Something happy.”

“Back in the Enchanted Forest or somewhere else?”

She looks sideways at him and her mouth twitches.

“It’s complicated.”

Killian nods and she looks back at the clearing.

It’s almost like she can feel his lips on hers and the way he made her feel that day and she lets it wash over her. They don’t have many romantic memories together, there’s always some new monster and villain to take down, but the times they do have, are close to her heart.

“You have the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen.”

She looks over to see Killian staring at her in awe. After a couple seconds, his eyes go wide and his ears turn pink. He looks down in embarrassment and Emma bites her lip. It seems he didn’t mean to say that out loud.

“Th…thank you,” she stutters out.

His eyes move back up to hers and they both share shy smiles before she motions toward the clearing.

“We should go set up.”

“Aye.”

By the time Regina and Liam make their way to clearing, Killian has set up a little picnic of fruits and nuts. When Regina raises her eyebrow at her, Emma glares. It’s like the queen is actively trying to emotionally torture her.

She prefers the physical torture.

They hardly speak as they eat her food, but she catches Killian looking at her when he thinks she’s not paying attention, and when she does catch him, he always blushes and looks away with a shy smile.

It’s so strange to see Killian blush, he’s always been so cocky and full of confidence. But here, he’s shy and she can’t help but find it completely adorable. But it also makes her miss _her_ Killian even more. She misses the smirk, the way he raises his eyebrow, and the way he licks his bottom lip that drives her completely insane.

Killian looks at her again and she has to get away. Emma stands up from the blanket without a word which causes everyone to look at her. Her lips twitch when Killian stands with her…

_Always the gentleman._

“I’m… I just need a minute,” she whispers.

Regina’s eyebrow quirks up and she gives her a nod. Emma gives them a tight lipped smile and walks to the edge of the clearing. Her thoughts are all over the place and she just needs a moment to herself to gather them. Never in a million years would she have thought this would happen when she first went down to the Underworld, but it seems that’s always the way whenever she’s on a mission. Something happens, or goes wrong, and she has to find a way to fix things.

_“I’ve yet to see you fail.”_

Her eyes close as Killian’s words ring through her mind. He always believes in her and what she wouldn’t give to have his strength right now. Emma reaches into the pocket of her skirt and takes out the ring he gave her. She took the necklace off that morning and put it in her pocket so there wouldn’t be a chance either would see it.

“God, I miss you,” she whispers to herself.

If he was with her, he would probably tell her not to give up, that there was still hope and everything would be okay. Then he would make some smart ass joke which she would laugh at before he kissed her.

“Where the bloody hell did you get that?”

Emma’s head snaps up to see Liam standing next to her staring at the ring in her hand. Her mouth pops open and she tries to put the ring back in her pocket, but Liam grabs her wrist.

“It was a gift.”

She tries to yank her arm back, but Liam tightens his hold.

“A gift? Hardly. Why do you have the ring I gave my brother? Did you steal it from him?”

“No!”

“He wouldn’t give that ring to someone he just met! We’ve agreed to help you and _this_ is how you repay us?! You really are nothing but thieving scum!”

Emma finally pulls her arm back and glares at him. “I didn’t _steal_ anything!”

“Are you telling me that ring you are holding is not the same ring I gave to my brother?” When Emma doesn’t answer right away, Liam takes a step forward. “We’re done helping you.”

Liam turns to walk away and Emma grabs his arm.

“Okay, yes, it is the ring you gave him. But I didn’t steal it. He still has it.”

“How could he possibly still have it if it’s in your hand?”

Emma lets out a sigh. “It’s complicated.”

He shakes his head with a dry chuckle. “I don’t think it is. Now tell me, how is that you have that ring?”

Panic starts to course through her as she tries to come up with a good lie to tell him, but her mind is blank.

“It has something to do with the reason why we are going to see the rock trolls.”

“Which is?”

Emma shakes her head. “I can’t tell you.”

“Then we can’t help you any longer.”

Before she can say anything, Regina and Killian walk up.

“What’s going on?” Regina asks as she looks back and forth between them.

“Killian, grab your things, our mission with these two _ladies_ is over!”

Killian looks at his brother in shock. “But we’ve given our word…”

“Until they tell us the true reason they want to see the rock trolls; I refuse to take them any further.”

Emma looks over at Regina in a panic. They are half way to the rock trolls and if Liam left with the maps now, there is no telling if they would ever find them.

“I’ve told you…” Regina starts.

“No!” Liam growls. “Tell us, or we’re parting ways.”

Regina glares at him, but Liam stands his ground. When he shakes his head and turns to leave, Emma takes a step forward.

“We’re from the future!” Regina’s eyes go wide and she looks at Emma. “Regina, he has the maps. We _need_ to get to those rock rolls. If this is what it’s going to take, then we have to try.”

The former queen’s jaw locks and she closes her eyes for a quick second, but she doesn’t say anything.

“The future?!” Liam laughs out. “Do you honestly expect us to believe that?”

“Believe what you will, _Captain_ ,” Regina hisses. “It’s the truth.”

Liam stares at them in disbelief before he shakes his head.

“We’ll settle this right now, then,” he turns to Killian. “Little brother, would you be so kind as to show me the ring I gave you?”

Killian sighs. “ _Younger_ brother.”

Liam motions with his hand and Killian reaches into his shirt. He pulls out the chain around his neck and shows the ring to his brother.

Emma clenches the ring in her hand and holds it close to her.

The older brother’s jaw drops and he stares at it for few moments before his head snaps back over to Emma. Regina gives him a smirk and puts her hands on her hips.

“What is this about, Liam?”

He continues to stare at Emma with his mouth agape and she tries to convey the important of not telling Killian. His eyes turn into slits and he opens his mouth to answer his brother, but Emma cuts him off.

“That’s a very pretty ring. When did your brother give it to you?”

Killian puts the chain back in his shirt.

“Our last night aboard our slave ship. There was a storm… we were the only survivors.”

Emma looks over at Liam and she sees the blood drain from his face. She didn’t want to have to resort to this, but he gave her no choice. Killian can _not_ know too much about his future, and if he sees that she has the ring he gave her, he won’t give up until she tells him everything.

Regina steps up. “How lucky that you two survived.”

Killian nods. “We were very lucky, ma’am.”

“Some might say you had someone looking over you,” Regina says with a smile.

Liam’s jaw locks and he presses his lips together. He knows then that they know _exactly_ how they managed to survive the ship wreck, what he doesn’t know is that Emma will never tell Killian the truth and she will never allow Regina to tell him, either. But as long as he _thinks_ they will, there’s a chance their future can stay on track.

“Are you two truly from the future?” Killian asks in a soft voice.

Regina looks over at her and Emma gives a tight nod.

“Yes, but that’s all we can tell you. We’re already in dangers of changing things and if we do, there’s no way we can know what will happen to our family.”

Killian looks over at his brother, who is looking down at the ground in shame, before he turns back to her.

“Then we will take your word.”

* * *

Hook runs his finger over the drawing of Emma’s face. She’s standing in the clearing by herself clutching the ring he gave her back in Camelot.

“I miss you, too, love.” He whispers.

It’s hurting him to see her feel so alone and he wishes he could be there for her so he could tell her everything was going to be okay and to not lose hope.

He looks up when he feels a hand on his arm to see Snow giving him a small smile.

“She’ll find her way back, Killian. She always does.”

He continues to run his finger over the drawling and nods.

“Aye, she will. Your daughter never fails.”

Snow turns to Robin. “And Regina is nothing but persistent. I should know.”

Robin lets out a dry chuckle and nods. “You are very right, milady.”

They are all silent for a few moments before David speaks from the kitchen.

“Is anyone going comment on the fact that they just told you and your brother that they are from the future? Isn’t that something that they shouldn’t do?”

Snow shrugs. “I think it’ll be okay. Killian obviously doesn’t remember any of this, so I don’t think it’s going to affect anything.”

David walks back up to the table with his cup of coffee and nods.

“Hook, I just want you to know, we all know what it’s like to not remember part of your life and…”

“I’m afraid this is a little different, Dave.”

The prince shrugs. “I don’t see how.”

Hook chuckles. “Ever have someone read it back to you while you couldn’t remember it?”

David’s lips twitch.

“Touché.”

* * *

Emma watches as Killian stokes the fire before he takes a seat next to her on the log. There is a respectable distance between them, but she can feel the heat from his body.

“Can I ask you something, Killian?”

His eyes move over to her and he smiles. “Of course, milady.”

She can feel her cheeks tint and she looks down at her lap for a few seconds.

“Um, how old are you?”

Killian starts to squirm on the log before he clears his throat.

“Twenty.”

Emma’s mouth drops open and her eyes shine bright with amusement before she starts to giggle. Killian looks at her in confusion and she shakes her head.

“Are you telling me _I’m_ older than _you_?! I never thought I would see the day!”

His shoulders square and he looks back at the fire. Emma’s laughter dies down and she notices his tense posture. She instantly feels guilty and lays her hand on his thigh.

“Oh, Killian. I’m sorry. I wasn’t laughing _at_ you. It’s just…” She trails off and the smile falls from her face.

She can’t tell him why it’s so funny that she’s the one that’s older because than she would have to tell him that he lives to be over two hundred years old… or is it three? She’s not even sure.

“Complicated,” he whispers to her.

Emma’s eyes move to his face to see him staring down at her hand on his thigh.

“Can you tell me anything…” his voice is low and his eyes are still on her hand. “About this time you come from?”

“What do you want to know?”

When he finally looks up at her, his eyes are pleading and she lets out a little gasp.

“Do we know each other?”

She swallows because she knows she shouldn’t tell him, Regina would kill her if she finds out, but with the way he’s looking at her, she just can’t help it.

“Yes.”

Killian sucks in a breath and his eyes widen with hope. She hates to leave him like this, but if he asks her another thing else, she’s afraid she won’t be able to stop herself from answering.

“Goodnight, Killian,” Emma whispers before she stands from the log and moves over to lay next to Regina.

When she wakes the next morning, there are purple flowers lying on top of her bag.

* * *

Hook groans and places his forehead on the table while David and Robin laugh. Snow is trying to not laugh outright, but some giggles leak out.

“You do realize she’s not going to let you live this down, mate?” Robin asks between laughs.

“Her?!” David barks out. “ _I’m_ never going to let him live this down. Look at your twenty-year-old self! I thought we hit gold with the ponytail, but _this_ , this is so much better! You are officially the youngest person in the group! When has that ever happened?”

Hook lifts his head and glares. “Bad form, mate.”

Robin and David laugh harder. While Snow rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

“Keep laughing, sweetie. That twenty-year-old Killian just got his thigh touched by your _daughter_. What do you think he dreamt about that night?”

Robin hunches over he’s laughing so hard, but David quickly stops. His jaw drops and he looks at Snow, who has a smirk on her face and winks at Hook.

“Even though I don’t remember it, I can assure you, I most definitely dreamt of that.”

David is the one to groan and put his forehead on the table that time, while Robin, Hook, and Snow all laugh.

* * *

Emma is going to _kill_ Regina.

There’s a trail that can shave a couple hours off their trip, but it’s known for hunting and may have traps hidden, so Regina, being the _lovely_ person that she is, suggested Emma and Killian go scout it out before they move forward.

Emma because she’s better at scouting than Regina, and Killian, because Liam refuses to part with the maps, and after a very humorous argument between the two brothers, finally admitted Killian is better at handling a sword than he is.

“Thank you for the flowers,” she mumbles to him as they walk through the trail.

They’ve come upon two traps, but other than that, the trail is pretty clear.

Killian blushes again and she finds it completely adorable.

“They look lovely on you,” he whispers.

It’s her turn to blush. When she found the flowers on her bag that morning, she decided to intertwine them in her braid. The dazzling smile Killian gave her made it worth it.

“So…” She looks over at him after she kicks a broken trap out the way. “The future?”

Emma smirks at him. “Do you think we’re crazy?”

Killian chuckles and shakes his head. “No. I believe you.”

“Just like that?”

He shrugs. “You’re somewhat easy for me to read.”

She lets out a full belly laugh.

“Like an open book, maybe?”

Killian smiles at her. “I’m guessing you’ve been told that before?”

Her lips twitch and her eyes sparkle. “Someone may have mentioned it.”

They continue their walk before she sees Killian reach up to scratch his ear.

“A... friend?”

His voice is so soft and shy; she has to bite her lip to hold back her giggle.

“You can say that.”

Killian nods and kicks a pebble on the ground.

“A _special_ friend?”

That makes her chuckle because he was the one that said it to her, but of course, he doesn’t know that. So she gives him the only answer she can.

“It’s complicated.”

He lets out a sigh and gives her a tight lipped smile. They continue down the trail in silence for a few more moments before Emma stops.

“I think it’s pretty safe. We should probably head back to get Regina and your brother.”

Killian puts his sword back in its holder and nods. “Aye. This trail will take a couple hours off of our destination.”

They turn to head back when Emma clears her throat.

“I hope you don’t think I’m rude by not explaining things… it’s just… it’s better if I don’t.”

“I understand, milady. Whatever you choose to share I shall cherish.”

Her cheeks burn and she smiles at the ground.

“I have a son; his name is Henry.”

Killian looks at her with wide eyes. “A son?”

She nods. “He’s thirteen. Very smart… does well in school. He’s got the biggest heart; I miss him very much.”

Her voice lowers at the last part and she looks down at the ground. She knows Henry is safe, Killian, Robin and her dad wouldn’t let anything happen to him, but she still wishes she was with him.

“I have no doubt he misses you immensely.”

Emma gives him an appreciate smile before he looks ahead and clears his throat.

“I’m sure his father is as proud of him as you are.”

Her eyes roll at his attempt to ask about her relationship status. It’s such a _Killian_ thing to do.

“His father passed away, but yes, he was very proud of him.”

Killian stops walking and turns to her. His face is filled with shame and his brow is together.

“Forgive me, milady, I did not know.”

Emma shakes her head. “It’s okay. It was some time ago.”

He gives her a nod and they continue their walk.

“You know; you can call me Emma.”

His shoulders square and he crosses his arms behind his back.

“I did not want to offend you with the informality.”

Emma snorts. “I guess I should be worried that I’ve offended you by calling you Killian and not Lieutenant Jones?”

“No!” he answers quickly which causes Emma to look sideways at him. The tops of his ears turn pink again and his arms move to adjust the strap on his shoulder. “I rather like you calling me by my name, milady.”

She stops walking and puts her hand on his arm. “Then I insist you call me Emma. Sound good?”

He presses his lips together to hide his smile and nods.

“Very well… Emma.”

Her grin widens and he rewards her with one of her own. They continue to walk and she decides to tell him some more things about herself that can’t hurt.

“You know…”

“Watch out!”

Without realizing it, she steps onto a pile of leaves that are covering a hole in the ground. Before she can fall, Killian grabs her wrist and yanks her back. His ankle must have gotten caught on a twig, because the next thing she knows, they are falling.

They both crash to the ground with a grunt. Emma winces as a twig digs into her back and shakes her head but when she tries to lift herself up, she’s stopped. Her eyes open to see Killian pushing himself up off of her. His hands are on the ground on either side of her head while her hands brace his biceps.

Killian looks down at her, his eyes searching her face.

“Are you alright, Emma?”

She swallows and gives a quick nod. She wants to thank him, but she’s afraid if she opens her mouth she’ll say something stupid…

“You’re really sweaty.”

Like that.

But he doesn’t seem to notice because his eyes are locked on her lips. Emma’s heart starts to race. It feels like when they first met all over again, when he used to step in her personal space and it would make her nervous.

She would wonder what his lips tasted like and how they would feel, but now she knows and it’s almost worst, because all she wants in that moment is to kiss him.

Her tongue pokes out to wet her lips and a puff of air escapes from Killian’s mouth. He smells like sweat and the sea and it’s intoxicating. Her hands start to make their way up his arms until her fingers brush over the curve of his neck.

Killian sucks in a breath and he starts to pant. The scruff on his jaw tickles her finger tips and he starts to move his head down closer to hers. Her hands move to the back of his head and when his lips are centimeters away, her fingers intertwine with his ponytail.

_Wait, ponytail?!_

Emma’s eyes shoot open. This isn’t right, she can’t do this. He’s not _her_ Killian.

“No,” she whispers.

She pushes Killian off of her and jumps up onto her feet. Her chest starts heave up and down and she starts to panic while Killian scrambles to his knees.

“I’m sorry. I…. You…” Emma trails off as tears form in her eyes.

She tries to hold them back but she can’t and a sob escapes her lips.

“I can’t do this,” she whimpers.

Killian looks up at her with wide eyes and it only makes her more upset.

“I have to go.”

Before he can say anything, Emma takes off in the opposite direction with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Robin puts his hand on Hook’s shoulder and gives it a light squeeze.

“This can’t be easy for you. I know it’s not easy for me, but to see Emma with your former self…”

Hook looks down at the drawing of him about to kiss Emma and shrugs.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen it before.”

He looks up to see everyone staring at him and he rolls his eyes.

“Back in the Enchanted Forest, she had to distract my former self.”

Snow gasps. “Right. The kiss.”

All three men snap their heads in her direction.

“She told you?” Hook asks and Snow nods.

“Said you had a very interesting reaction.”

Hook’s jaw clenches as flashes of that kiss go through his mind. Even though it was himself, he wanted to murder him. That man was in no way deserving to kiss his Swan, but his Lieutenant self, he can’t really say anything against him. Except for being incredibly young and naïve, he was a perfect gentleman.

“Well,” Hook starts as he leans his elbows on the table. “’S not like I can punch my younger self in the face right now… or blame him.”

David pats him in the back.

“Don’t worry, Hook. If you’re younger self kisses my daughter, I’ll have no problem with punching you now to make up for it.”

Hook snorts.

“Thanks, Dave.”

* * *

Emma sits with her back against a tree and her knees drawn up to her chest. Silent tears track down her face and she feels completely alone. All she wants to do is run into Killian’s arms, the same arms that make her feel safe, but she can’t. He’s not even supposed to _know_ her yet.

This is a new type of torture that she wouldn’t wish on anyone.

The sound of leaves rustling causes her to look to the left. She reaches up to wipe the tears from her cheeks when she sees Regina approaching. They are both silent as the women sinks down to sit next to Emma.

“How’d you find me?”

Regina crosses her legs in front of her and puts her hands in her lap.

“Killian told me which way you went; said you might need someone to talk to.”

Emma looks over at her in shock. Regina shrugs her shoulders.

“He’s worried about you.”

She looks back into the forest and shakes her head.

“He’s always worried about me,” Emma mumbles.

“I can’t argue you with that.” Regina answers with a sigh. “What happened?”

“We almost kissed.”

“And that’s a problem because?”

Emma’s head snaps over to Regina with a glare.

“It’s a _problem_ because we’re in the past, Regina! He’s not the centuries year old pirate, he’s a twenty-year-old Navy Lieutenant.”

“But he’s still _him_.”

“That doesn’t make it right.”

Regina lets out a chuckle and shakes her head. “So that’s what this is about, you feel like you’re betraying Hook.”

Emma lets out a huff and lays her legs out in front of her. Regina’s right, she does feel like she’s betraying Hook. He’s stuck in the Underworld because of her, probably worried sick about where she is, while she’s fumbling over his younger self.

“Do I have to remind you again that it’s _still_ him. This isn’t some alternate reality we are in, he’s not an alternate version of himself. This is Hook _before_ you met him. Do you really think he’s going to care that you two are spending time together?”

Emma picks a piece of grass off of her skirt and flicks it away.

“He didn’t like it when I spent time with his passed self before.”

“You mean when you went back to the Enchanted Forest? Well that’s understandable, that was him at his worst.”

“It was still him.”

Regina turns her body toward her. “Emma, Hook and I have history together. I knew him back then and trust me, he was completely justified in the way he felt about you meeting him then. If Robin were to ever time travel, I wouldn’t want him to meet me as the Evil Queen.”

Emma snorts. “You were… very interesting.”

She gives her a blank look for a few seconds before she speaks again. “But if he were to time travel and meet me _before_ I became the Evil Queen, I wouldn’t have a problem with that.”

Emma lets out another huff. “Have you forgotten about the fact that we’ve completely messed up the future now? There’s no question, he’s _going_ to remember me. What’s going to happen now? What’s going to happen when you two meet for the first time? Or when we climb that beanstalk? How do we even know that when we get back to the future where we’ll be going?”

Regina presses her lips together. “I’ve actually thought a lot about that.”

“And? We don’t have our powers, Regina. We can’t _make_ him forget.”

“No, we can’t. But the rock trolls can.” Emma looks at her with her brow together. “Remember how the Snow Queen took the memories of her from you and the ice princess?”

Emma sits up and her mouth pops open. “The magic of the rock trolls.”

Regina smirks. “They might be able to help us with taking away Hook’s memories.”

“Do you think they will?”

“They might,” she says with a shrug. “If they are going to help us get back to the future, I don’t see why they wouldn’t help us with this. We just have to explain how important it is.”

For the first time in days, Emma feels hope bubble back up into her. They _will_ get to the rock trolls and they’ll help them get back and keep the time line intact.

“I guess that means you can spend as much time with your Lieutenant as you want,” Regina says as she stands and brushes dirt from her skirts.

Emma stands and rolls her eyes, but she can’t help the smile on her face. They walk back toward where the brothers are and Regina tilts her head toward her.

“You might want to apologize to him. When he came back, he was clearly upset and Liam wasn’t too happy.”

She groans. “I don’t think I’m ever going to be good enough in his eyes.”

“Again, who cares what Liam thinks? Besides, he’ll memories will be erased and he won’t remember any of this.”

“Boy, that makes me feel _so_ much better,” she says sarcastically which makes Regina laugh.

It doesn’t take them long to reach the brothers, and when they do, Killian is leaning with his back against a tree. His face is down and filled with sorrow while Liam stands before him with his arms crossed.

“Forgive me, but I thought I made it perfectly clear that we were to not waste any time?” Liam growls. “We don’t have time for you two to run off…”

“My friend needed a moment,” Regina hisses. “We are a long way from our family and sometimes it’s a little much. Not all of us have the luxury of having our family by our side at the moment.”

Killian winces when Regina says she needed a moment but keeps his eyes to the ground. His feelings are hurt and it makes her feel even worse about running from him.

Liam snorts and turns back to Killian without saying a word.

Emma looks at Regina who just raises her eyebrow. She gives her a nod and turns back to the brothers.

“Um, Killian.”

He looks up right away and takes a step forward. “Yes, Emma?”

“Can I speak to you for a minute?”

Liam glares at her but she ignores him. Killian nods and drops his bag to the ground.

“Of course.”

They walk a couple feet into the forest until she knows they are out of earshot before she turns back to him.

“Killian…”

“Emma, please, I wanted to apologize,” he starts. “I’ve offended you and I’m truly…”

She cuts him off by grabbing the labels of his vest and pulling him down to her lips. Killian hesitates for a second before his arms wrap around her and he begins to respond. His lips aren’t as sure as she remembers, he fumbles a bit, but she still sees stars. His hands are spread across her back and he moans when she reaches up to grab his face.

When they pull apart, they are both panting and she can feel his body shaking.

“Amazing,” he pants out.

Emma chuckles and bites her lip.

“Was that your first kiss?” she asks in a whisper.

“The first one that mattered,” he answers back and it makes her heart soar.

She looks up into his eyes, and it’s like _her_ Killian is staring back at her. They are filled with love and a hint of wonder. Emma lets out a puff of air and her smile widens.

“Will there ever be a time that we meet and you don’t look at me like this?”

Killian moves his head back down and slams his lips against hers after he whispers,

“I bloody hope not.”


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is. The last piece of Time After Time. This one kicked my ass. Really. I’m nervous, but also a little excited, I knew this was how I wanted to finish this, but we’ll see if you guys like it.

Hook can feel all their eyes on him but he doesn’t say a word. The anger that is coursing through his veins is close to exploding and he clenches his jaw to keep calm.

“Mate…” Robin starts, but Hook holds up his hand to stop him.

His gaze stays locked on the illustration in front of him of his younger self and Emma kissing.

“Killian,” Snow whispers. “It’s you…”

His head snaps up and he looks at her.

“I know it’s me,” he looks around to see them all staring at him. “Do you lot think I’m mad that she’s kissed him?”

David shrugs. “Well, you…”

Hook snorts and runs his hands through his hair. “I’m mad, but not at this. I’m mad at the fact that there are now _two_ instances in my past that I’ve met and kissed your daughter, and I can’t remember either of them.”

Snow giggles while Robin and David roll their eyes.

“I’m sure you’ve more than made up for those two lost times, my friend.” Robin explains with a chuckle.

David smacks the thief in the chest and Hook can’t help but laugh.

* * *

“So…. We’re close?” Killian asks with a hesitant voice.

Emma smiles as they walk the trail. Regina and Liam are in front of them; she can hear them bickering but she can’t find it in her to care. For the time first time since they time jumped, she feels like she doesn’t have to have her guard up and it makes her happy. They’ve spent the entire time since their kiss talking. Killian is asking her all sorts of questions about herself, questions he actually already knows the answers too in the future, but now, it’s brand new information to him. She can’t help but laugh at his eagerness to know more about her, it seems he hasn’t changed that much in the centuries that he’s been alive.

“Very,” she answers with a smile.

Killian blinks with a grin. “Really? Well, I’m starting to get jealous of the future me.”

She lets out a giggle and shakes her head. “You know; you’ve said that to me before.”

His brow goes together and he adjusts the strap across his chest.

“You’ve time traveled before?”

“Not exactly. But, we met and you didn’t remember me.”

Killian just nods and looks forward. They walk in silence for a few moments before he reaches up to scratch his ear.

“I’d like to ask you many of things,” he starts in a low voice. “But something tells me I shouldn’t know too much of my future.”

Emma bites her lip. She knows she shouldn’t tell him anything, but, _hopefully_ , the rock trolls will be able to take his memories away, so it might not matter.

“Um,” she starts. “You can ask… I don’t know how much I’ll be able to tell you.”

“How long have we known each other?”

She lets out a little chuckle “About two years, I think. It’s hard to keep track, the future is… complicated.”

“Two years?!” he gasps and she gives him a nod. “Forgive me, the way you spoke, I’ve thought it was much longer.”

Emma shrugs. “It feels that way for me, too. It’s hard to picture my life without you in it.”

His cheeks tint and he looks at the ground. “And your friend, Regina. Do I know her, as well?”

“Yeah. Although I wouldn’t exactly call you two _friends_. I think you both respect each other, but at best, only tolerate one another.”

Killian snorts. “I can’t ever imagine why.”

She lets out a full belly laugh because the he says it reminds her so much of his future self.

“And your boy…?”

“Henry.”

“Aye, Henry. Are he and I… friends?”

Emma gives him a little smile. “You two are close. You would watch over him for me, protect him, while I was… busy.”

From the corner of her eye, she sees his chest puff out and a look of pride wash over him.

She clears her throat. “According to your brother, we should reach the rock trolls by night fall.”

Killian’s shoulders sag a little and he mumbles a reply. She watches as he whole body seems to fall and his face cover in some sort of sorrow. Her mouth opens to ask him what’s wrong when he cuts her off.

“How long until we meet, Emma?”

Her eyes move forward. “I can’t tell you that.”

He lets out a huff which causes her to stop and turn to him.

“Killian, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t even be telling you this much. If Regina hears she’s going to skin me alive.”

His blue eyes move back and forth between hers before he looks down at the ground.

“Hopefully you can answer me this then.”

“What?”

Killian lifts his head and takes a step forward. She sucks in a breath because it reminds her of the time he did the same thing in Neverland, when he told her he was going to win her heart.

His eyes flicker down to her lips before he looks back up and asks in a whisper, “How often do I kiss you?”

Her heart is pounding in her chest and she can feel goosebumps crawling all over her skin. She’s told him that they are close, but with this question, in not so many words, he’s asking her what they are.

Emma swallows the lump in her throat and answers in a soft voice.

“Every chance you get.”

His lips twitch and his eyes move back down.

“I’d like to kiss you again, Emma.”

She lets out a breathy chuckle and closes her eyes. “You’re not going to be too happy with me in the future for this…”

Killian puts his hands on her waist and right before he kisses her, he says, “I assure you, milady, it is not you who I will be upset with.”

Her arms wrap around his shoulders as he pulls her to him. Killian lets out a soft moan and she feels guilty for not feeling bad about this. She hasn’t felt him so carefree in his love for so long, it may be greedy, but she wants to feel every moment she gets.

“Oh get over yourself!” Regina hollers. “Like it or not, it’s happening!”

Emma and Killian pull away from each other in surprise. He looks at her with wide eyes before she turns and runs up to Regina and Liam.

“I will _not_ get over it! He is my brother! A Lieutenant in the King’s royal navy! I will not have him acting in such a way because your wench of a companion cannot control your wanton ton…”

She lets out a loud gasp and puts her hands to her mouth when Killian’s fist connects with his brother’s mouth.

“How dare you speak about her in such a way!” he hisses.

He no longer looks like the young Lieutenant, but more like the fierce pirate she met so long ago.

Liam quickly stands up fully with his hand to his mouth.

“Did you just hit your Captain?”

“I hit my brother,” Killian growls. “And I’ll do it again if you don’t apologize.”

The older brother locks his jaw and glares at Killian. They are silent for a couple seconds before Killian steps forward. Emma’s eyes go wide and she jumps in between them.

“Okay, enough. Stop this!” she turns to Killian. “That’s your brother apologize to him!”

Killian’s eyes snap to her. “Did you not hear what he said about you?”

“It doesn’t matter, he’s still your brother!”

“Emma…” Regina starts.

“I’m done playing your games! I want you to stay away from Killian!” Liam orders.

Emma turns to him when Killian starts to argue. “You don’t like me, I get it! There’s nothing I can do to change that. But we only have a couple more hours until we reach the rock trolls...”

“Then what?” Liam demands. “I’m assuming you two haven’t thought that all the way through, with being busy snogging every five seconds.”

“They’ve kissed twice,” Regina huffs. “And from what I saw, your brother didn’t seem to mind too much.”

Liam glares at her before his eyes move back to Emma.

“You’re leaving. What’s to happen to then?” She goes stiff and he looks behind her at Killian. “Have you thought about that, _little brother_?”

Emma looks over at Regina who gives her a sad look.

“We will meet again,” Killian says, his voice wavering only slightly. “She’s told me…”

Liam snorts and takes a step back. “She’s told you? Tell me, _Emma_. How old is my little brother when you meet him again?”

Her eyes move back to Regina who shakes her head. No matter what they can’t tell them his real age, she’s not even sure if she _knows_ his real age. Liam puts his finger to his ear and tilts his head slightly.

“Apologies, I didn’t hear you.”

Emma takes a step back and stands next to Regina, who puts her arm around her back. Her body starts to shake and she can feel tears prick her eyes.

“She doesn’t…” Killian starts

“Thirty-one,” Emma whispers, cutting him off.

It’s the age he told her he last remembered being before he went to Neverland and it’s the only answer she can give.

“Eleven years?” Killian chokes out in horror.

She looks at him in sorrow and Regina pats her back. Killian takes a step back and runs his hand through his hair. She can tell he’s struggling with this, eleven years probably seems like a lifetime to him, but the reality is much _much_ worse. Liam lets out a chuckle and shakes his head.

“It matters not,” Killian says. Emma looks up at him to see him staring at her with determination. “I will wait however long it takes… for the future you knowꟷ”

“I have one last question.” Liam interrupts.

“I think your time for questions is done, Captain!” Regina spits out.

He glares at her before he turns to Emma. Her face goes hard because she knows he’s already figured out what’s to happen with the whole situation.

“Does my brother remember you when you meet?”

Killian’s eyes snap over to her while Regina glares at Liam. It’s not until Liam arches his eyebrow at her that she finally answers.

“No. He doesn’t.”

* * *

Hook runs his hand through his hair and slaps the book shut before he shoots up out of his chair. He’s angry for so many reasons. He’s angry at the crocodile for stealing his sacrifice, thus causing Emma to come to the Underworld, he’s angry at his brother for lying to him all those years ago and for treating Emma the way he did, even if he saw the truth in the end, he’s angry at Hades for trapping them down there, allowing this time travel to happen, and he’s angry at himself.

He’s angry that he’s allowed his life to play out in such a way. That he must sit back and do nothing with his love battles to make it back to him again, and when she finally does, it’s only to battle more.

Hook kicks the stool in the kitchen and lets out a frustrated yell.

“You alright?”

He looks up to see David and Robin standing behind him.

“This is useless!” he growls out. “What the bloody hell was the point of all this? The time traveling… the book… what was the point of putting their bloody names on the tombstone if they are able to leave through portal.”

David nor Robin speak, but before Hook can have another outburst, he’s being pulled into a pair of petite arms. His face scrunches together when he realizes that it’s Snow White that has pulled him in for a hug.

After a few moments, he lets out a sigh and relaxes. There is something soothing about her embrace and he can feel mostly all of the anger flow out of him. When she pulls back, her hands reach up to cup his face.

“Your brother is looking out for you. As far as he can see, you’re a twenty-year-old young man who has just fallen head over heels for a woman that has stolen from you, and threatened to tell his darkest secret.” Hook sucks in a breath and nods. “Emma will find her way back to you, Killian. She _always_ does.”

“What if something happens?” he asks softly.

“It won’t.”

“How are you so sure?”

Snow smiles and moves her hands to his shoulders.

“Because you’re there to protect her.”

* * *

“Killian, wait!” Emma cries out.

Her hand goes to her arm to make him turn to her.

“You plan on taking my memories?” he growls. “How could you do that? Why would you?”

Her hands go up in front of her. “It’s better this way. When we meet for the first time… erg… for _my_ first time, you can’t know about me.”

“Why?”

“It’s complicated.”

Killian lets out a huff and starts to stomp forward again. Emma picks up her skirts and moves to catch up.

“Please don’t be angry with me, I wouldn’t do this if there was another way. I know you’re not going to like losing a couple days but…”

His steps stop and she has to move back when he swings around to her so he doesn’t knock her over.

“You think that’s what this is about? Me forgetting days?” Her mouth open and closes but she doesn’t say anything. “I don’t want to forget about you.”

Of course that’s what this is about. He’s already in love with her, she can tell that clearly, and he doesn’t want to forget about her, he wants to sit back and wait for the day that they meet.

“You have too.”

“Please,” he chokes out. “There has to be another way.”

Emma shakes her head and Killian lets out a sigh. She takes a step forward and goes to reach for him but stops herself. He’s upset and she doesn’t want him to upset him more but touching him, she doesn’t know how he is during this time and in no way wants to offend him.

He looks up at her through his eye lashes and it reminds her of how young he actually is and how unsure of himself he is. So she lifts her hand in question, his cheeks tint before he gives a quick nod. Emma steps forward and runs her hand over his head and down through his long hair.

“I…” he whispers. “I care for you, Emma.”

Her lips twitch. “I care for you, too.”

Killian lets out a surprised gasp and his trembling hand lifts to brush his fingers over her cheek.

“You’ve bewitched me,” he whispers.

She lets out an airy chuckle and rests her head against his shoulder. They stay silent for a few moments and just stand there. They’ve reached the bottom of the hill that leads to the rock trolls and though she feels bad that Killian is hurting, she can’t help but also feel giddy.

Soon, she will be back in his arms again and they will beat Hades together and everything will be right again.

“Emma,” Killian whispers. “Why is it a must that I forget you? Is it because of Liam, he’s just over protective… I assure you, once he gets to know you, he will be just as bewitched with you as I am. Can you not tell that from your future?”

Her body goes stiff and her heart starts to race. She knows that Liam will never feel that way toward her, because he’s going to die soon. The blood drains from her face and she swallows the lump in her throat.

Liam is going to die and Killian has no idea. How can she leave and not warn them?

“Is there something wrong?” he asks.

Emma licks her lips and shakes her head. “Would you mind getting Regina please? I have to talk to her before we go up the hill.”

Killian’s brow goes together but he stays silent. He squeezes her hand before he walks off. Regina appears seconds later.

“What’s the matter?”

“I have to tell him about what’s going to happen to Liam.”

Regina’s eyes go wide. “What the hell do you mean you have to tell him?”

Emma rubs her hand over her face and motions to them. “How can I just stand here with what I know and _not_ tell them?”

“It’s simple. You just don’t.”

“Regina…”

“Emma, I’m serious. What good will come of telling Killian his brother is going to die? We are taking their memories anyway.”

“No, Regina, you don’t understand,” she argues with tears in her eyes. “I can save him from _years_ of pain and torment! He never has to become a villain. Losing Liam is what started him on his path to darkness, maybe…”

“Emma,” Regina holds her by her arms. “If you give him Liam, he will lose _you_.”

Her mouth pops open and she’s silent for a couple seconds before she shakes her head. “No. We’re… there has to be a way.”

“Why did he go to Neverland?”

Emma’s brow goes together. “To look for a way to kill Gold.”

Regina nods. “Why did he want to kill Gold?”

“Because… because he took his hand.”

The queen rolls her eyes. She may know the real truth, but Emma isn’t about to voice it. What happened to Milah is private and not something she needs to tell people.

“And the reason he took his hand… how did _that_ start?”

“He was a pirate…”

“Why did he become a pirate?”

Emma’s chin quivers and she looks over at Killian. He’s standing at the bottom of the rock trolls hills with Liam, staring at her. Even from the distance, she can tell his jaw is locked and his brow is together.

“Because Liam died,” she whispers.

Regina takes a step closer to her. “You need to remember; he was born _hundreds_ of years before any of us. If you do this… if _we_ do this… tell him about Liam’s death, it will change _everything_. Do you really think he would not want to meet you?”

“It could save his brother!” Emma cries out. “He wouldn’t be in the Underworld right now. I can’t be selfish like I was before, Regina. He told me to let him go in Camelot. What if this is my second chance to make things right? What if coming to the Underworld wasn’t about bringing him back, what if it was about putting him on the path he was always meant to be on?”

The former queen shakes her head. “Think about the decision you are about to make, Emma. I know you feel like it might be the right thing, but it’s not. If Hook were here, he’d tell you the same.”

“No, I can’t think about my happiness…”

Regina runs her hands through her hair. “Liam is meant to die.”

“But we can save him.”

Her hands go to her hips. “What if he ends up killing someone? Or has a child that ends the world?”

Emma stares at her in shock and she’s suddenly reminded of the argument she had with Killian about Marian before they returned home, and they thought they were being smart by bringing her back, and it only ended with pain.

“You’re right,” she whispers out. “We can’t do anything.”

Regina presses her lips together and nods. “It’s the right decision, Emma.”

“Then why do I feel so guilty?”

They turn to make their way over to the brother’s when Regina shrugs.

“Because you’re your mother’s daughter.”

Emma lets out a chuckle and shakes her head. When they walk up, Liam asks if they are ready and Regina is the one that answers before he turns and heads up the hill. Emma takes another step forward and tries to hide her surprise when Killian laces his fingers in between hers.

“If I’m to forget, I’d like to spend my last moments with you,” he whispers.

Emma pulls him close and cups his face. “This isn’t goodbye, Killian. You _will_ see me again, before you even know it.”

“I’d rather spend eleven years miserable waiting for you, then eleven years not remembering you, Emma.”

She holds back her tears and lays her head on his chest. Her arms wrap around his waist and she keeps him close. Sooner than he knows, the world as he knows it will come crashing down and he will live with nothing but pain for close to three hundred years.

Emma squeezes her eyes shut and takes a deep breath. Her decision falters and she’s just about to tell him the whole truth, tell him that he needs to keep his brother away from Neverland and the dream shade so he can find his happy ending when he kisses the top of her head. It’s such a normal gesture, something he always does to comfort her and she realizes then if she tells him, she may never get it again.

She can’t tell him. She can’t alter his destiny because she feels it may be better. Before she can change her mind again, she pulls back.

“Do you trust me?”

“Aye.”

“Then trust me with this, please?”

He lets out a sigh and nods before they turn and head up the hill. She can feel his hand shaking in hers and she snuggles up to his side. Killian is all but trembling by the time they make it to the top of the hill and she’s changed her mind four more times before they walk up to find Regina and Liam standing before a bunch rocks.

“What’s going on?”

Regina lets out a sigh and motions to the rocks. “I’m not sure. The map says it’s here but I don’t see…”

They all take a step back when the ground starts to shake before a rock comes tumbling toward them. It unrolls to reveal a little troll with grass for a cape and green jewels hanging from his belt.

“Bloody hell,” Killian breathes out.

“Ah, Princess Emma!” the troll calls out and Emma can feel Killian’s head snap over to her. “Come here, my child.”

“Princess?” Killian whispers in shock.

“Um, sort of,” she says with a wince.

Regina snorts and she looks up to see Liam’s face mirror his brothers. Emma takes a step forward and drops Killian’s hand. The troll smiles at her as she kneels down in front of him.

“The storybooks of the future do not do your beauty justice, Princess.” the troll whispers.

Emma blushes and looks to the ground.

“You are very kind, sir,” she whispers to him.

“Call me, Pabbie, my dear,” he smiles at her. “I see you’ve brought your champion with you.”

Her eyes move over to Killian who looks at his brother. Pabbie laughs and puts his hands on his stomach.

“Oh, Lieutenant, I was talking about you!”

Killian’s eyes go wide. “Me?”

“Of course. You two will always find each other.”

Her lips twitch when Killian blushes and starts to squirm on his feet.

“We’ve traveled a long way…” Emma starts when she turns back to the troll.

His rock brows go together and he nods. “Yes, it was dark magic that brought you here and what has taken your magic away from you.”

Both of the brother’s gasp again but she ignores them.

“Is there a way for us to get them back?”

“You must make your decision, Princess.”

Her face scrunches together in confusion. “I’ve made my decision. I want to go home and want my powers back.”

Pabbie moves forward and takes his hand in hers. “That is not the decision you must make. Your face shows great despair, my child.”

Emma looks down at the ground and sniffles. She knows he’s talking about the decision on whether to tell Killian about his future or not. “I don’t know what to do.”

The troll pats her hand. “Ask him.”

“How?”

His rock arm moves forward and he pulls her necklace from the pocket of her skirt.

“By looking into your heart.”

Pabbie places the ring in her hand and as soon as her fingers close around it, her eyes slam shut as past memories fly through her mind.

_“So when I win your heart, Emma and I_ will _win it, it will not be because of any trickery. It will be because you want me.”_

_“I just needed to see you, before I chain myself to the dock for the protection of all… I needed to see you one more time.”_

_“Don’t you know, Emma? It’s you.”_

_“Emma! Please, no, don’t do this!”_

_“The dark one is immortal, Emma isn’t. Bring her home to me.”_

_“I love you, Emma Swan, no matter what you’ve done.”_

_“Everything Liam did was to ensure that I had a future, and I damn well intend to have one.”_

A gush of air causes her hair to fly around her and Emma’s eyes shoot open. She can feel her magic coursing through her veins before she looks at Pabbie.

“It would seem, Princess. You have made your decision.”

Emma smiles before she’s covered in purple smoke. Regina changes them back into their normal clothes and she holds back her giggle at being able to breath normal again. She brings the ring up to her lips and kisses it, then puts the chain around her neck.

She has a pirate to get back to.

Regina lets out a sigh of relief from behind her and she looks to see the queen make a fire ball.

Emma arches her eyebrow and Regina shrugs with a smirk. “Just checking.”

“Bloody hell,” Liam breathes out and takes a step back, his hands on the handle of his cutlass.

Regina rolls her eyes. “Oh, calm down, Captain. If we wanted to hurt you, we would have done it before.”

Emma giggles and stands. Her heart feels lighter and she feels more sure of herself. She knows the life before Killian is a hard one, but if there is _one_ thing she knows, it’s that he always wants her to be with him, and she always wants to be with him.

There is no decision, he deserves his happy ending, and his happy ending is her.

“Go ahead,” Pabbie chuckles. “Check your magic, dear.”

She gives a shy smile before her hands go out in front of her. Fireworks appear in the sky and she giggles as the explode in beautiful colors of pink, blue, and purple.

When they stop, Killian looks at her in complete awe.

“You are brilliant, love.”

Emma blushes and looks at her feet.

“Can we go home, now?” Regina asks as she steps forward. “Is it possible?”

“All things are possible, your majesty. You just have to believe.” Pabbie answers before he looks her up and down with a chuckle. “I must say, the clothes of your time do confuse me so.”

Emma’s brow goes together when she sees Killian eyeing her up and down. He is no doubt confused about her attire and she can see when it finally clicks in his mind.

They aren’t going to be meeting in eleven years, it’s going to be much longer. Emma moves to go to him when Pabbie puts something in her hand with a smile.

“Only you can remove them, my child.” Her eyes flicker over to Liam and Pabbie shakes his head. “There is no need.”

Guilt washes over her. There is no need to remove Liam’s memories because the next time they meet, he’s already dead.

She gives him a nod and goes to Killian. His fists are clenched at his sides and his eyes are wide.

“It’s longer than eleven years, isn’t it?” he asks in a whisper. Emma gives him a sad smile and a stuttering breath leaves his chest. “Will I ever seen you again?”

She takes a step forward and puts her hand on his face. “You will. We always find each other.”

Killian rests his forehead against her own and takes a deep breath.

“Forgive me, but in our short time, I’ve grown to care for you, Emma, and I thought you for me. But this seems to be easy for you…”

A chuckle escapes her lips and she pulls him into her arms.

“It’s easy because when I leave here, I know you’ll be there waiting for me,” she mumbles against his shoulder.

His body yanks back and he looks at her in shock. “Truly?”

Emma gives him a small smile and says, “Close your eyes.”

Killian swallows and his eyes move over her face frantically, almost like he’s trying to commit her to memory, before he eventually closes them. When she leans forward and brushes her lips against his, he lets out a little whimper.

“I’ll see you soon,” she whispers.

He sucks in a breath just as Emma lifts her hand up and unclenches her fist. The rock shimmers before purple smoke pulls from Killian’s head and flows into the rock. His eyelids flutter before his body starts to collapse. Liam rushes over and catches him before he can fall to the ground.

Emma moves down and kisses his forehead.

“We’ll send you back to the Jewel,” she tells Liam. “You’re going to have to make something up as to why his memories are gone from this past week.”

Liam clenches his jaw and glares up at her. “Is it so easy for you? To play with people’s memories like this?”

“Every move, every decision I have made these last three months, has been for your brother, Liam. I love him more than I have ever loved _anyone_.”

“If you truly love him, you would have let him make this choice himself.”

She presses her lips together. There is no need to justify her decisions to him, he doesn’t understand what is going on. “The next time we meet; it will be before this happens for me. It’s important you do not speak a word of this to Killian or myself.”

“Trust me, Emma. I have no intention of _ever_ reminding my brother about you.”

His words sting her, but she keeps her face blank.

“I do love him,” she whispers.

Liam adjusts Killian in his arms. “Aye, I know you do, and that’s what terrifies me. Send us home now.”

Emma stares at him for a few moments before she gives a quick nod and steps back. With a flick of her wrist, Liam and Killian disappear and she sends them back to the Jewel.

“Are you ready, my child?”

She turns back and smiles.

“Let’s go back to our family.”

* * *

Just as David reads the last lines, the book starts to shake. They all stand up from the table and the book flies to the floor.

“What the bloody hell is that?” Hook hollers out.

A gush of wind blows throughout the apartment and David grabs Snow just as Robin and Hook step up to take hold of Henry. There’s a flash of light seconds before everything goes silent.

“Moms?”

Hook looks up to see Regina and Emma standing before them. His entire body relaxes and he smiles as the boy runs up and hugs the women. He stands back and allows her parents to pull her in for a hug. He patiently waits as they look her over before she turns to him.

His arms wrap around her the instant she steps to him and he lets out a sigh of relief.

“Your back,” he huffs out. “I’m so glad you’re alright.”

Emma hums and squeezes him tighter. When she pulls back, there is a beautiful smile on her face.

“I have a lot to tell you.”

Hook chuckles before he wraps his arm around her waist and walks her to the table. They tell them how they had a play by play of their journey and the women look at the book in wonder. Emma’s cheeks blush when she sees the drawing of them kissing in the woods and it causes his lips to twitch.

Later, after everyone has gone to rest, Hook and Emma are sitting on the couch in the living room, his arms around her, contemplating on ever letting her go again.

“The last time I kissed a past version of yourself, you ended up punching him in the face. Should I be worried that dad or Robin took a punch?”

Hook chuckles and puts his lips to her hair. “Well, the last time you kissed an unworthy man. I dare say this time you kissed a bumbling boy.”

Emma giggles and pulls back. Her chin rests on his shoulder and she grins at him.

“You were twenty years old.”

His eyes roll. “Aye, something your father and Robin have taken quite a lot of pleasure in reminding me.”

Her lips press against his cheek where his scar is. The same scar she was responsible for. “You really don’t remember?”

“You took my memories, love.”

Emma’s brow goes together and she sits up. “You understand why I did. I struggled, I really did…”

He reaches up and pinches her chin in between his fingers. “I understand, Swan. I know why you and I do not fault you. Honestly, I doubt Liam would have believed you if you did. We were very loyal to our king then. I don’t think it would have changed much.”

A ghost of a smile crosses her lips before she leans forward and kisses him. They stay silent for a few moments after she lays her head back down on his chest. His fingers brush through her hair and he lets out a dry chuckle.

“I do wish I could remember you at least one of the times you came across my past self, though.”

He feels Emma move before she reaches into her pocket and sits up. Hook looks down to see her holding an oval rock and his eyes go wide. He recognizes it from the book.

“Is that…”

“Yeah,” she chuckles. “I put it in my pocket before we left… I didn’t think it would actually make the trip back.”

His jaw clenches at his stares at the rock. It holds the memories Emma took from him long ago and he wants nothing more than to have them back.

“Will it work?”

“Only one way to find out.” Emma smiles at him and holds the rock up. “What do you say, Lieutenant? Do you want your memories back?”

His lips twitch before he nods. She lifts her right hand and waves her fingers over the rock. Purple smoke emerges from it and it filters into his brain. Hook sucks in a deep breath and squeezes his eyes shut as vivid memories flash through his mind.

_Running into Emma on the street… Chasing after her… Tackling her from the horse… Finding her in the woods… watching her every move… being scared and excited at the same time every time she looks at him… thinking about nothing but her beauty… her smile… wanting to be near her… arguing with Liam to follow them… begging his brother for more time with her… kissing her… holding her… punching Liam for her… taking her up the hill… shaking with fear at the thought of forgetting her… repeating her name over and over in his mind and trying to etch her face in his memory as he closes his eyes, trying to force the memories to stay… everything going black._

Killian’s eyes snap open and they connect with Emma’s. He lets out a stuttering breath and reaches out to her.

“Emma?!” he gasps in shock.

Her smile widens before he slams his lips against hers. His hand reaches up to brush through her hair before his fingers rub over her cheek. Killian pulls back with a watery chuckle.

“Oh, love,” he gasps. “I remember. I remember _everything_. It’s _you_! You’re here!”

Emma giggles. “I told you I would see you soon.”

He chuckles and pulls her into his arms. He kisses her temple, then her eyes, then her lips again.

When they pull apart, he finally whispers the words he thought about the moment she first kissed him in those woods, “I love you.”

Emma’s hand runs down his face until she cups his cheek and rubs the scar she gave him so many years ago.

“I love you, too.”

* * *

Hades sat on his thrown with a frown on his face as he stares down at his pages from the book. He was sure when he opened the portal and sent Emma back in time that she would feel so guilty that she would tell her pirate of his brother’s fate.

But she didn’t. She chose to keep it a secret and that damn troll helped her make her way back.

All the souls he would have gained if she had only done what she was supposed to…

Hades lets out a growl and crumbles the pages in his hands.

He will make her pay, he will make them all pay.


End file.
